


☃【博坤】脑洞合集·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【博坤】脑洞合集·01

by：银鱼罐头

-

此刻演播厅播放的音乐很有点明朗活泼，这是蔡徐坤头一次亲眼见到王一博，他正站在台上领着一众粉红短裙的娇俏女生，跳着对于男生来说有些略显可爱的舞蹈，再直白一点讲就是娘。

可蔡徐坤看得挺入神，因为在那一堆不断摇晃的扎眼的糖果色灯光里，一身黑衣的王一博明显是跳得最好的一个，无论技巧动作，还是表情管理，都如同真正的女团成员一般十分到位，让他浑身都散发着可爱而阳光的气息。

舞蹈完毕之后台上的聚光灯瞬间暗了下来，王一博在阵阵尖叫声中逃一般地从舞台飞奔而去，表情早就失了表演时元气的微笑，取而代之的是一点窘迫与无奈，生活真的不容易。

“那个，老师！”

王一博此时一心只想离开这个是非之地，却没料到在半路被人拦了下来，光线有些暗，他微微皱眉抬眼朝身前那人看去，想着流程里这时应该没有人会cue自己。

“那个，老师…我可以去看您跳舞吗？”

王一博有些愣，显然是从未遇见过这样的要求，双眼已经逐渐适应了周围偏暗的光线，却依旧不能将那人面庞看得太清，只能从声音觉察出应该还是个年纪不大的小男生，王一博有些好奇。

“除了去教室上课我都待在练习室，你能进来？”

“能，能！我有通行证！”

蔡徐坤心里原本是有些忐忑的，早便做好了被拒或是被无视的打算，现在得到王一博肯定的答复后一时激动得有些不知所措，只顾连连朝他道谢。有通行证的话，应该就是圈内人士了吧，或许又是哪家来隔壁录节目的小艺人。王一博笑着摆摆手，极其swag地转身插袋朝出口走去。

“您的女团舞真的很好看，很可爱！老师！”

“……”

王一博原本已经柔和的神情此刻又恢复冷硬，想着要是这男孩真的会来看自己练舞，也许可以给他点小教训，思及此处王一博心情终于好了一点。

蔡徐坤会不来吗。

蔡徐坤真的来了，还是一天不落的那种。

王一博刚刚将外套脱下露出里边宽松的黑色背心，便听见练习室的门被极有节奏地敲了三下，他动作一顿，第一反应就是有学员过来找他开小灶了，王一博慢悠悠喝了口水后一边盘腿坐下一边开口。

“进来吧。”

蔡徐坤捏着手机，探头探脑从门外伸进半边身子。

王一博抬头一看又愣住了，这怎么没见过，不对，这怎么是个男生？

“老师！”

等到蔡徐坤一开口，王一博就立刻反应过来了，噢，是他。蔡徐坤笑得有些不好意思，染成金棕色的发丝被烫得微卷，蓬蓬松松垂落在额前和有些泛红的耳尖上，衬得他整个人都青涩乖巧仿佛个精致的小王子。

而最让王一博有些抵抗不能的，就是那双溪水般清澈又透着丝难以觉察的暧昧的小鹿眼眸，一瞬不瞬认真望过来时真是要了人命。

“老师？”

“啊，来了。”

蔡徐坤点点头，有些不安又满怀着期待地站在门口看向面无表情的王一博，紧张兮兮连手中的手机也被握得微微发热。

“你是做什么的，为什么有通行证？”

“我在大学学跳舞的，来给做现场布置的朋友帮忙。”

“嗯…你站那么远干嘛，过来。”

王一博沉吟半晌，觉得隔着大半个练习室讲话实在是有些累人，抬手将一瓶还未开封的矿泉水放在一侧冲蔡徐坤眼神示意后，便自顾自走到压腿的单杠旁开始做着热身运动。

蔡徐坤忙不迭跑过来学着王一博在他刚刚坐过的位置旁盘腿坐下，伸手拿起那瓶沉甸甸带着些凉意的矿泉水，笑得更不好意思了。

王一博正拉伸着手臂，抬眼从墙面上的练功镜看到蔡徐坤那略有些傻气的灿烂笑容时，忽然觉得这人也挺有意思的，像颗不自觉发光的小星星。

自从有了第一回，蔡徐坤就变得愈发胆大起来，每次王一博还在教室给学员上课时蔡徐坤就早早到了练习室等他，时间久了甚至会偷偷摸摸跑到教室外看王一博上课，他这么副乖巧的摇着尾巴的小狗模样，一来二去和学员们也逐渐火热起来，甚至有成为女孩堆里团宠的趋势。

王一博一开始也不甚在意，到后来就发现有姑娘做得越来越过分了，什么直接上手扒着蔡徐坤去揉他脑袋，还有像逗弄宠物似的在他脸上搓来搓去，蔡徐坤一开始还会躲，时间一长就干脆放弃了，任由她们肆意蹂躏，只为了能和王一博多待一会。

“走了。”

王一博回头看向依旧被学员们拉着聊的火热的蔡徐坤，语气有些生硬。蔡徐坤闻言脑袋一偏，便果断从人堆里冲出来紧紧跟了上去，临走还不忘冲姑娘们摆手道别。

“你说王老师到底喜不喜欢坤坤？”

“什么傻问题，你没看见王老师刚刚那个眼神？”

“什么意思，坤坤喜欢王老师？”

“你之前有没有来上课啊大姐。”

女孩们聚在一堆叽叽喳喳展开无休止的八卦，而王一博显然没这么好的心情，他领着蔡徐坤回到练习室时并没有像往常一样准备练舞，而是一屁股坐了下来抬头盯着表情无比乖巧的蔡徐坤。

“你来看了这么久，都学会什么了？”

“老师，你跳过的舞我基本都有学。”

蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地回答。

“是吗，每一支？”

王一博开始挖坑。

“嗯嗯。”

蔡徐坤跳了进去。

“那行，第一天那个女团舞，你跳一遍吧。”

蔡徐坤愣住了，跟着学员们混了这么长时间，这支舞他不仅早就学会还可以说是滚瓜烂熟。不过，要他在王一博的面前跳这么羞耻的舞蹈，对于蔡徐坤来说无疑是个恐怖故事。

“…真的要跳吗…”

看着蔡徐坤忸怩的害羞模样，王一博阴郁半天的心情终于明朗一些，不过要他放过蔡徐坤是不可能的。

“当然。”

王一博已经调出小音响里的背景音乐，蔡徐坤认命般将兜里的手机掏出放在地板上，忐忑不安摆好了准备姿势。

事实证明，蔡徐坤的专业素质和业务能力还是十分到位的，节奏刚一响起他便尽数收回刚才的紧张与羞涩，全身心都投入到舞蹈当中。王一博看着看着，忽然觉得不对劲了，蔡徐坤这跳的，也太可爱了点吧。

王一博全程都努力绷着脸以维持自己的面无表情，生怕不小心一松懈就露出奇怪的神色来。

蔡徐坤的ending pose是从姑娘们那里学来的一个兔耳手势，当音乐结束时，王一博终于克制不住地转过头去抬手捂上自己前额，总觉得有点儿烫。

“老师…跳的不好吗？”

蔡徐坤不太能理解王一博这个反应是个什么意思，只能小心翼翼地开口询问他。

“没有，很好，挺不错的。”

王一博调整表情，深吸一口转回身来冲他点点头，蔡徐坤这才放下心，依旧是那副不太好意思的兔子模样弯唇笑了笑，而后微喘着气坐上地板伸手去够自己的水瓶。王一博眼睛一瞟，拿起旁边蔡徐坤的手机递了过去。

“谢谢。”

蔡徐坤捏着水瓶还没来得及伸手，递到半途的手机屏幕突然亮了。

王一博下意识朝屏幕上看去，却在下一秒钟整个人愣住。

亮起的屏幕上那张锁屏壁纸，正是自己穿着背心在对着镜子练习舞蹈的照片，光线有些过于亮了，从角度来看明显是偷拍的。蔡徐坤也愣了，悬在半空中的手伸也不是放也不是，两人就这么陷入一个凝滞的状态之中。

王一博不知在想些什么，终于还是蔡徐坤最先做出反应，他也顾不得礼貌了，一把抢过自己手机就拔腿朝门外冲去，一边跑还一边喊着。

“我先走了！老师再见！”

王一博愣愣看着瞬间消失在门口的矫健身影，忽然间像被塞住般什么也讲不出来，他回头看向蔡徐坤落下的那瓶喝了一半的矿泉水，稍稍有些出神。

他跑什么呢。

教室外边有些闷热，蔡徐坤已经连续三天没有出现了，王一博一边应付着学员们的轰炸式提问一边也在暗自烦躁，他忽然发现自己除了蔡徐坤的名字，对他简直是一无所知，甚至连个联系方式也没有留下。

王一博独自坐在练习室中央，白而无味的矿泉水也被他喝出借酒浇愁的感觉来。

咚咚咚。

练习室的门突然响了，依旧是很有节奏的三声。

王一博没咽下的一口水差点把自己呛到，还没来得及出声回答蔡徐坤就已经推门进来了。在看到他的那一瞬间，王一博发现想了这么些天的问题好像一个也问不出口，他站起身看着蔡徐坤垂下头朝一步步自己挪近，有些紧张地将嘴唇抿成条直线。

“老师，我来跟你道别的。”

“…什么？”

王一博并没有听到自己想象中的话，一时间大脑有些坳不过来。

“我明天就回学校了。”

“然后呢？”

王一博所问的然后真的就是想知道他然后会讲些什么，可蔡徐坤不这么认为，在他听来王一博话里满满都是不耐烦与不在乎。蔡徐坤把头埋得更低了，可越是逃避他的目光就越是忍不了鼻头发酸。蔡徐坤本来也不怎么能控制的住，此刻更是憋得面颊涨热连口都不敢开了。

“…你哭什么？”

直到蔡徐坤吧嗒吧嗒往下掉起泪来，王一博才察觉到他情绪的不对劲。

王一博不是没谈过恋爱，可这种情况自己还是第一次见，他正老老实实等着对方开口告白，为什么还一个字没讲就忽然间哭起来了。

“不要哭了。”

王一博犹豫片刻，伸手抚上他一侧面颊拿指腹给人抹着挂上鼻翼的眼泪，蔡徐坤受惊般抬头，眼眶泛红像只白毛兔子，一面止不住地啜泣一面眼巴巴盯着王一博猛瞧。

王一博被他这么一看，心率又开始不正常了。

“你说不出来，我替你说好不好？”

蔡徐坤不懂他什么意思，也没空去思考，只是迎着王一博的视线一阵胡乱点头。

“我也喜欢你，别哭了。”

王一博又给他抹了抹泪珠，在人还有些婴儿肥的脸颊上轻捏一把。

蔡徐坤此时脑子里没有别的，只看见王一博在笑，黢黑的瞳孔里倒映出的是怔愣着的自己。

蔡徐坤不知道怎么办，他现在只会点头这一个动作。

“我去上课了，你在这等我好不好？”

蔡徐坤继续点头。

王一博心情很好地走出练习室，又心情很好地走进教室。

原本闹嚷的学员们安静了一瞬，看见满面春风的王一博后全都呼啦啦围过来日常询问蔡徐坤的踪迹。

“王老师，坤坤来了没有？”

“嗯，来了。”

“哇！在哪里？”

只见王一博偏头瞧了眼发问的女孩，原本凌厉的唇角此刻勾得意味深长。

“我的，不告诉你。”

END.


End file.
